


Family History

by antoinetteforsythe



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Meet the Family, Mistaken For A Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoinetteforsythe/pseuds/antoinetteforsythe
Summary: Jughead meets Toni's mom.
Relationships: Jughead Jones & Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 8





	Family History

“You and the Jones boy, huh? You could do worse.”

“Oh, no, Mrs. Topaz, we’re not—” Jughead stammered.

“We both have girlfriends,” Toni said.

“When do I get to meet her, then?”

Shit. Why didn’t she just go with it?

“Juggie, can I talk to you real quick?” she said sweetly, taking his hand and pulling him aside.

“What are you doing?”

“This is crazy, but could you pretend to be my boyfriend?”

“Is your mom—”

“She’s fine with me being bi, it’s Blossoms she’s not a fan of.”

“Because they murdered your grandfather’s family?”

“That’s part of it, yes.”


End file.
